


He'll get some pizdyuli

by Juri_terminator



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Goddamn Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Victor is a bottom, it's so sweet i don't believe it's my fic, sex scenes, victor swears a lot, yurio is always in time, yuuri lives in russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juri_terminator/pseuds/Juri_terminator
Summary: У упрямого гневного ребенка было поразительное чутье на подъем пидорской активности Виктора и поразительное желание тревожить Виктора по всяким мелочам, которые можно было решить через те же сообщения.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyoshich](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kyoshich).



Юра - настойчивый мальчик, а потому Виктор решил не испытывать ни своего, ни чужого терпения - он ответил на звонок, несмотря на все сдерживающие его обстоятельства, и покорно вслушался в недовольный бубнеж.

Юри, прелесть такая, услужливо держал телефон для Виктора, у которого на тот момент были связаны руки, и не забывал смотреть шалым, чуть безумным взглядом ему в лицо. И двигался, блядь, двигался. Очень осторожно, но очень настойчиво, потому что так сложилось, что вокруг Виктора были все настойчивыми, и только он один покорял людей очарованием и харизмой, а не прошибанием стены лбом.

Да, Виктор был чуть-чуть встревожен происходящим, совсем немного - насколько это возможно в данной ситуации.

Юри двинул бедрами чуть сильнее, вдавил себя в Виктора, тяжело выдыхая ему в шею. Виктор сбился на полу слове, и Юра - мальчик не только настойчивый, но и до отвратительного внимательный - подозрительно затих.

\- Юра, - практически с мольбой в голосе протянул Виктор. - Юрочка, я тебе вышлю твои сраные супер-тигриные тапки по почте, они прибудут в Москву раньше твоего сапсана и будут ждать тебя прямо у выхода из вокзала.

Но ради всех богов, в которых Виктор уже готов был уверовать, отъебись, Юрочка.

\- То есть заехать я не могу к вам?

Перед тем как ответить, Виктор несколько секунд позорно молчал, потому что Юри, прелесть такая, языком полез Виктору в ухо, зная, конечно же, зная, что так делать нельзя, не следует, не нужно, ох господи.

\- Нет, не можешь, - сказал Виктор на удивление ровным тоном и не сдержал судорожного вздоха, когда его осторожно укусили в шею.

Юра наконец вскипел.

\- У вас там что, самый разгар ебли, а ты говоришь со мной по телефону?

\- Возможно.

Дальше последовал взрыв, которого Виктор уже не услышал. Свою миссию он посчитал завершенной, он потянулся к Юри за поцелуем, и тот по-дурацки счастливо заулыбался, приник к Виктору, тоненько выдыхая. Кровать скрипнула - раз, другой, а потом Виктор протяжно застонал, крепко обхватывая ногами бедра Юри. Он уже забыл, что пару минут назад говорил с Плисецким по телефону, ослепленный секундной верой в то, что возмущенный гневный ребенок после такой истины сам положит телефон.

Гневный ребенок, на деле же, только закончил выговаривать Виктору, каким мудаком и пидором тот был. А потом прислушался.

***

Юра ограничился коротким “спс”, одновременно с этим пришло оповещение, что груз был доставлен. Наверное, обеспокоиться стоило именно в этот момент, потому что обычно Юра добавлял еще какое-нибудь скабрезное обращение, чаще всего подчеркивающее то,что Виктор жил с мужчиной. Пидором, педиком, педрилой, два раза - глиномесом, один раз - ассенизатором, от вида которого Виктор хохотал несколько минут - Юра, как оказалось, в русском языке допускал ошибок больше, чем в английском. Виктор тогда еще поправил его, о чем он потом относительно пожалел.

Относительно.

Пока Юра гостил в Москве у дедушки, в ледовом дворце было тихо, спокойно. Безмятежно. Виктор наслаждался тишиной и музыкой, наслаждался тем, что Юри можно было обнять прямо на катке, поцеловать, просто коснуться его и не услышать каких-либо комментариев о том, что он пидор, педик, педрила, глиномес и ассенизатор (где Юрка вообще выкопал это слово?).

Потому что Виктор, в принципе, и так это знал и в лишних напоминаниях не нуждался.

Юри на катке в основном хранил блаженное молчание, не скрывая того, что эта тишина тоже была ему по душе, он смелее подходил к Виктору, прикасался, целовал, один раз даже сам затащил его в подсобку.

Ну, вы понимаете?

Идиллия.

Дома они обсудили воцарившееся на катке спокойствие всего один раз - согласились друг с другом и тут же перешли на новую тему. Юра, наверное, обиделся бы, если бы узнал, что к его отъезду отнеслись столь спокойно, но Юру и без того обижало поразительно много вещей, даже те, которые его никоим образом не касались.

Ох уж эти подростки.

Виктор деловито открыл редактирование контакта и стер “Дюрочка”, вписав в пустое поле “Осинезатор”.

***  
Позвонил Юра в следующий раз не в самый подходящий момент, а потому Юри опять пришлось заботливо держать телефон у уха Виктора. Кажется, тенденция Юри нисколько не радовала - он даже не снизил темпа, может быть, только самую малость, милостиво пощадив Виктора.

\- Юрапотом, - прохрипел Виктор и тихо простонал, уткнувшись мокрым лбом в подушку. Телефон дрожащей рукой отложили в сторону, сам Юри произнес какую-то тираду на японском языке, гневную и несчастную одновременно, и Виктор ни черта не смог разобрать, потому что в ушах у него словно была вата.

Позже Юри, голый, прекрасный, искусанный, сидел на постели рядом с Виктором, таким же голым и таким же прекрасным (и, конечно-конечно, искусанным) и задумчиво мял подушку на своих коленях.

То, что Юрий Плисецкий за месяц звонил им уже раз пять именно тогда, когда они занимались сексом, начинало напрягать и настораживать. У упрямого гневного ребенка было поразительное чутье на подъем пидорской активности Виктора и поразительное желание тревожить Виктора по всяким мелочам, которые можно было решить через те же сообщения.

\- Что Юрио хотел?

Виктор пожал плечами.

\- Не знаю, но явно ничего срочного.

Потому что говорил Юра нахальным тоном, цыкал в трубку и в общем-то стандартно нарывался на пиздюли своей невыносимой хамоватостью. Единственный раз, когда ему была нужна помощь, он говорил спокойно и размеренно, сразу заговорил по делу и держал язык за зубами - когда приехавшему в гости дедушке поплохело и тринадцатилетний Юра совершенно не знал, что делать.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

Виктор задумчиво промолчал.

\- Витя, может, перезвонишь ему?

Юри подсел чуть ближе и обеспокоенно заглянул Виктору в глаза. Подло и низко было так поступать - Виктор чувствовал совершенно беспомощным перед этим взглядом, он готов был тут же сдаться, покориться и выполнить любую прихоть Юри, сначала, правда, зацеловав его до покрасневших болящих губ. 

Виктор тихонько выдохнул.

Юра ответил ему мгновенно, проскрипев в трубку недовольное:

\- Ну что?

\- Юр, ты зачем звонил-то?

В трубке царила тишина целых несколько секунд, и сердце Виктора даже успела кольнут тревога, потому что ожидал он очередной поток ругани, в которую была бы завернута какая-нибудь плевая не стоившая его внимания просьба.

\- Да поздно уже. Все решилось, - спокойно сказал Юра. - Идите дальше трахайтесь, педрилы, а мне дедуле надо помогать.

Виктор сбросил звонок и задумчиво оглядел Юри, который ждал все ждал ответа: не случилось ли чего у Юрио.

\- Все в порядке, - отчитался Виктор. - Настолько в порядке, что нам даже дали добро трахаться дальше.

Юри улыбнулся.

\- Не верю.

\- Я тебе точно говорю, - Виктор мягким движением отобрал у Юри подушку. - Сказал нам: идите трахайтесь дальше, представляешь?

Юри сам притянул Виктора, заваливая его на себя, прелесть такая, забыл снять очки, и они трогательно съехали, скособочились.

\- И что, мы будем дальше трахаться? - шепотом поинтересовался Юри.

\- Да, - Виктор поцеловал его, глубоко и жадно, от греха подальше снял с носа Юри очки. - А потом выгуляем Маккачина.

\- А Юра разрешал нам это делать?

\- Да даже если бы и не…

Юри закрыл глаза и шумно выдохнул.

И в самом деле. Как будто его кто-то спрашивал.

***  
\- Твою мать, Юра, - вкрадчивым тоном произнес Виктор.

\- Вы заебали, - тут же ответили ему и издали какой-то несчастный звук. - Я, блять, как ни позвоню, вы все трахаетесь.

\- Юра, по делу.

Юри на мгновение поднял взгляд, чуть расфокусированный, и продолжил, словно бы даже… увеличив напор. Блять.Окей, гугл, как говорить по телефону, когда твой парень старательно отсасывает у тебя?

\- Я задержусь у дедули еще на пару дней, - протараторил Юра, - передай Якову.

Он бросил телефон, и Виктор почти не слышал тихого гудка, потому что ему было слишком, чересчур хорошо. Мысль зацепилась - на самом краю подсознания - а потом Виктору стало до бесконечности похер на все. Юри отстранился, нетерпеливо сел ему на бедра и невероятно красиво, завораживающе застонал Виктору в губы, задвигался, до боли стискивая коленями его бока. О чем тут вообще можно было думать?

Виктор схватил Юри, крепко прижал его к себе, и только потом - уже очень потом вспомнил о просьбе Юрки.

Юра, блядь, хитрый черт, повесил на Виктора роль гонца, принесшего недобрую весть, воспользовавшись чужой… занятостью и заполошностью. Яков, уже распланировавший тренировки, самовольному продлению отдыха Юры не порадуется и, скорее всего, влепит нагоняй первому, кто подвернется под горячую руку. И Виктор не то чтобы паниковал, просто...

Юри, мягкий, ласковый Юри, зацелованный, залюбленный, осторожно отобрал у Виктора телефон и сам набрал номер.

Виктор смотрел на него, как на свое личное божество, и просто поражался тому, как ему все спускали с рук. Яков спокойно выслушал Юри, кажется, задал пару вопросов: Юрио сам позвонил им? Почему он передал это через кого-то? Ответы он получил тоже предельно честные, а потому разговор закончился уже через минуту.

\- Яков-сенсей сказал, что ты не достоин меня, - ровным тоном заметил Юри, и Виктор только кивнул, полностью согласный с этим замечанием. - А еще он сказал, что Юрио что-то от него получит, но я не смог разобрать этого слова, потому что оно, кажется русское. Очень странно прозвучало посреди английской речи, так что…

\- Ну и ладно, - Виктор потянулся небрежно, изящно, чувствуя на себе пристальный жадный взгляд. - Юре, я думаю, он уже позвонит сам, а тот уже получит обещанное.

Чем бы оно ни было.

А вечером Виктору на телефон пришло очередное “спс” с ласково припечатанным в конце: “пидрила”.

***  
Юра пару секунд молчал.

\- Мой слух обманывает меня, или там на заднем фоне кто-то катается на коньках? Вы что, не трахаетесь там?

Тон Юры выражал только одно благоговеное “наконец-то”. И Виктор отчасти был солидарен в этом чувстве, они как раз закончили минут двадцать назад в пустой полутемной раздевалке, и Виктор почти все то время ждал звонка, ощутимо отвлекаясь от процесса. Он задумчивым взглядом проводил Юри - тот аккуратно и чисто выполнил четвертной флип и закружил по катку.

\- Бинго, - сказал Виктор и, не в силах сдержаться, продолжил. - Но на самом деле, кроме нас, тут практически никого нет, и я намеревался затащить Юри в подсобку или хотя бы в раздевалку, чтобы его...

\- Так, блядь, - буркнул Юра. - Остановись прямо сейчас. Я только хочу сказать, что отправил вам почтой свои тапки назад.

Юри выполнил четверной Сальхов, грациозно выйдя из прыжка. Но Виктор этого, к сожалению не увидел. Виктор крепко прижимал ладонь к своему лицу и пытался понять.

\- Юра, нахуя?

Виктору не раз уже прилетало и от Якова, и от госпожи Барановской за то, что он позволял себе использовать непечатные выражения, особенно при Юре. Особенно в адрес Юры. И хотя Виктор Лилию Барановскую безмерно уважал и обожал, он не мог согласиться с ее мнением; на взгляд Виктора, этому пиздюку не хватало иногда звонкого словесного поджопника за те странные вещи, которые он творил и говорил.

\- Чтоб были, - на полном серьезе ответил Юра, - чтоб у вас были, педики.

\- Чтобы у нас, педиков, были твои любимые тигровы тапки? - Виктор, скорее, даже не переспросил, просто повторил сказанное для себя, поражаясь очередным чудесным открытиям и своей слепоте.

Юра молчал, но трубку не бросал.

\- Ну, ладно, - выдохнул Виктор покорно и улыбнулся: Юри махнул ему рукой с другого конца катка и заскользил к нему по льду, красивый, невероятный. Виктор с трудом услышал ответ.

\- Завтра приеду. Удачи тебе, что ли. И свинюшке тоже.

\- Это был Юрио, - Юри остановился рядом с Виктором, прижался к нему боком, - что он хотел?

\- Откуда ты знаешь? - Виктор отложил телефон, потянул Юри на себя, оттолкнувшись от бортика, и зачем-то неспешно закружил его на льду в подобии вальса.

\- По твоему лицу. Ты всегда так выглядишь, когда Юрио звонит. Как-ты-мне-надоел-но-я-тебя-выслушаю-конечно-я-все-сделаю, - Юри улыбнулся, чуть подслеповато сощурился, вздыхая и останавливая танец. Виктор, усмехнувшись, принялся целовать его безумно и влюбленно, и Юри целовал его в ответ, таял в его руках, теплый, чуть взмыленный от четверных прыжков.  
Уютную тишину ледового дворца следующие полчаса взрезали лишь шорох коньков и негромкий смех.

Идиллия.

***  
Они отстранились друг от друга и переглянулись - Юра был настойчивым мальчиком, а потому терпеливо ждал, когда же ему ответят. Юри, раскрасневшийся, взбудораженный, но еще не успевший лишиться штанов, выхватил телефон из рук Виктора, который почему-то все медлил, и ответил на вызов.

\- Привет, Юрио, - сказал он. - Да, тапочки получили, распаковали и поставили на верхнюю полку, чтобы они не достались Маккачину. Да.

Юри говорил ровным тоном, мягко улыбался и заговорчески поглядывал на Виктора, который все не уставал поражаться тому, каким понятливым и наблюдательным иногда был Юри. Как там говорил Яков?

Виктор его не заслужил?

Определенно, так. 

\- Он, кстати, узнал твой запах и даже немного поскулил. Соскучился. Да, кошку кормили каждый день, как и обещали. Мы очень рады, Юрио-кун, что ты наконец вернулся. Мы очень скучали.

Юри чуть склонил голову набок, но через пару секунд недоуменно отвел телефон от уха, всматриваясь - вызов все еще шел, а Юрка, кажется, молчал и молчал, потому что Виктор, слышавший отзвуки чужого голоса, теперь сам тревожно вслушивался в тишину.

И к слову о тишине. Пизда тебе, спокойствие на катке. Пизда вам, поцелуи, объятия и неловкие спонтанные поддержки.

\- Не за… - вызов сорвался, и Юри только понуро вздохнул.

\- Подростки, - трагичным тоном заключил Виктор, отбирая у него телефон. - Дурные и непредсказуемые.

\- Я был спокойным в его возрасте, - Юри забрался Виктору на колени, обнимая крепко. - Что такое “Osinezator”?

Виктор усмехнулся.

\- Долгая история, - сказал он. Телефон его в руке издал щелчок, другой, а на экране блокировки высветилось сначала:  
“Я тоже по вам скучал”.

А потом:

“Гомосеки”.

\- Но ты лучше сам спроси у Юры.

Юри, прелесть такая, ничего не понял, да и как ему было понять? Он только кивнул и прижался к губам Виктора трепетным мягким поцелуем, от которого у Виктора плавилась душа. Господи-господи-господи.

\- Обязательно спрошу, - серьезным тоном произнес Юри, и Виктор только счастливо рассмеялся, крепче прижимая его к себе.

Идиллия.


End file.
